1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to an isochronous switched fabric network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switched fabric networks comprise a number of nodes with bi-directional ports interconnected to form a multi-dimensional topology. Switched fabric networks which support asynchronous (best-effort) and isochronous (time-constrained) data are suggested in the prior art, such as in a paper by Jennifer Rexford entitled “A Router Architecture for Real-Time Communication in Multicomputer Networks”, IEEE Transactions on Computers, Vol. 47, No. 10, October 1998. However, the prior art implementations proposed to date are more academic investigations rather than practical implementations and do not address issues such as circuit complexity and cost, transmission variance, and deadlock prevention.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved isochronous switched fabric network which decreases circuit complexity and cost, provides tighter control on transmission variance, and mitigates deadlock occurrence.